


Bash

by yukiscorpio



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush didn't really dare to look at David too much these days; David was just too damn gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bash

"Rush!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please take over the left flank?"

What? David wanted him to take command? But he'd been assign to support David and Torgal, very specifically and under pain of death, made sure Rush understood that, he couldn't just suddenly...

He looked around, hoping to find someone else to take the job. David was already gone, running over to the right. Twenty metres away, a huge shape was slumped on the ground, barely moving - Blocter was down. And David was very, very angry indeed.

"Just leave it to me!" Rush yelled, taking over David's previous position. This side was almost cleared anyway, he could finish it off, then go and help out that side which was clearly having trouble.

Rush had just gone over to back the others up when he saw David bash his buckler into his enemy's face, the strength of the impact mighty loud - he must've broken the guy's nose and cheekbones at the very least. After that, his sword did the rest of the work.

The guy fell to the ground, lifeless, his face and teeth an absolute bloodied mess.

Wow.

After the battle, everyone gathered themselves and tended to the injured. A few people helped Blocter sit up and he was fed remedial herbs, trying to apologise and groan in pain between every mouthful. David gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and then left him alone. Rush went over to him just as someone came to take his weapon and shield away for cleaning.

"Ah, Rush. My thanks for your help earlier. Sorry to suddenly drop that on you."

"Don't mention it. How's Blocter?"

David glanced back briefly. "He took a bad knock to his head, so we need to keep an eye on him for a while. But he should be fine."

"That's good," said Rush, falling into step beside David. "You were well mad earlier. I've never seen you like that before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You totally smashed that guy's face in! Haha, I didn't know you'd fight dirty like that, hitting people with your shield."

David arched an amused eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well..." Rush felt like he'd been put on the spot, "you're usually really... elegant?"

"I don't know what gave you that impression, but that's very nice of you to say so." David seemed to find that quite funny. "Anyway, elegance in battle is a myth, a thing for the bards and the writers. If a sword can be used to both attack and defend, then so can a shield."

"Mmm, okay." Rush committed the words to memory. He had to get better. At fighting, at politics, at everything. He wasn't good enough, not yet.

"Drop the common conception that an object only has one use, or a person can only excel at one task, and you will widen your vision..." Brows furrowed ever so slightly. "You are making that thoughtful face of yours. What is it?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

"Come now, you're chewing the inside of your cheek. I know what that face means, and you know you can talk to me about anything."

Hands lightly clasped behind his back, David tilted his head, quietly concerned and inquisitive. Rush couldn't bear that look. In fact, Rush didn't really dare to look at David too much these days; David was just too damn gorgeous.

"Just... thinking." Argh, he'd been this way for too long already, Rush felt like he was going to burst. And to see David fight like that just now, well Rush wasn't immune to the display of not just skill, but of raw power, solid strength. He liked strong guys and he wasn't going to apologise for that. "It's nothing important."

David exhaled deeply. "I see. Never mind then." He looked around. "I think we're almost ready to go. Let's head back to the others."

Damn, and Rush was enjoying having some time alone with David too. David was so busy these days, what with the Independence and the whole Remnant debacle - was "debacle" the right word to use? Uh, never mind - and things just... didn't feel the same as before. Irina had said the other day that everyone was so relaxed now that the war was over, and Rush couldn't help but wonder if tension was what was keeping them together... keeping him and David together. And now that the tension was gone, they were beginning to drift apart.

Except Rush knew none of that was really true. They weren't drifting apart - he was backing away from David. Without Irina or the Conqueror or Remnants as his excuse, he was afraid to be alone with David too often because, small doses of it was awesome, but god knows what'd come out of his mouth if they spent too much time together? He was telling himself David was too busy, when in truth whenever he needed something David always made time for him.

"Rush?"

"Yeah, coming. Sorry."

They were back in Athlum by mid-afternoon. After jumping into the shower, Rush took his dirty clothes to the laundry room. Some of the stuff from the battlefield just shouldn't be left crusting up in a laundry basket.

"Better now?"

"Huh? Oh, Dave."

"You sound displeased to see me." David walked in, also freshly washed, and handed his laundry to the staff.

Rush did the same. "What? No, of course not."

"I was joking. Anyway, you seemed quite worked up earlier. I hope coming home has made you feel better." said David, gesturing for Rush to walk with him.

"I'm fine." The words sounded more dispirited than Rush had intended.

"I beg your pardon. This isn't really home for you." There it was again, that long exhale that wasn't quite a sigh. "That was rude of me."

"Don't sweat it, Athlum's home to me now. To be honest, Eulam feels like a lifetime ago already. I guess it kind of is, in a way."

"Truly?"

"Yeah. Why, you don't believe me?"

"Well, it's just that sometimes it feels as though you don't want to be here anymore."

"Wow, rude!"

"Haha, my apologies once more." David tipped his head. "So it's not true, then?"

"Of course not!"

"That's a relief. I've been worried - I only recently heard that Torgal had asked you to stay around just before our final battle with the Conqueror. It'd be terrible if he made you feel pressured."

"Nah. I like it here." In fact, Rush liked it far too much. The land, the people, the marquis. He did miss Eulam sometimes, but he liked Athlum - and David - more than he missed Eulam, so staying here was an easy choice to make.

They strolled through the east wing, heading into the main keep, through the audience chamber and onto the balcony just outside. Athlum stretched out before them in all its glory. David's country.

And it wasn't like David just inherited it by right and did nothing good after that. Rush had heard plenty of people talk about how David made Athlum better, and eventually earned its independence.

How was Rush ever going to be good enough for someone like that?

He didn't mean it like that. He didn't know if David was a picky guy or not, if his partner's capabilities were important or not at all. But Rush _wanted_ to be a better guy for David. And that sucked, because at this rate, someone else would come along and Rush would lose his chance.

And this one, this one he really didn't want to lose. He had never liked someone this much before. If David ended up with someone else then Rush honestly didn't know how he would cope.

He shouldn't wait, but he simply hadn't quite worked up the guts to say anything yet. David was so smart and strong and stunning, Rush's throat just tied up in knots every time he tried to ask him out. It wasn't like David was perfect, even - he was more judgmental about people than he let on, Rush had to hide every time he picked up a new book or risk getting spoiled for the ending, and oh, his obsession with chai tea was seriously unhealthy. But damn, all that chai must be doing something good because David was so amazing, Rush could stare at him and talk to him forever and never get bored.

"Rush? Is something wrong?"

Rush snapped out of his daze. "No? But aren't you busy? Or shouldn't you go rest or something? You've been up since early morning and that was one hell of a fight."

For the first time, Rush saw David visibly flinch, which he didn't do even when he broke a man's face earlier.

"I - I'll go. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Hold on a second. Oh. Oh no. Rush caught his friend's arm, stopping him from leaving. "Wait. Sorry, that wasn't what I meant."

"No, it's okay, I should - "

"I'm not trying to make you - "

" - go. You must be tired as - "

" - leave. Come on, we should hang - "

"- well and I know my presence bothers - "

" - out more. Say, what are you doing tonight?"

" - you even though you've said... pardon?"

Oh god. He just said it. After all this time feeling tongue-tied, it just dropped out like that. Rush could tell his face was reddening fast. He should make something up, say that David misheard. Actually first of all he should let go of David's arm.

"Tonight I don't have anything scheduled. Is there something you'd like to do?"

Now he couldn't take the words back.

Come on, Rush, you might as well.

"I don't know, maybe we can go watch a show? Or get dinner somewhere - no offense to your cooks of course, but if we can get out of here and do things ourselves, that'd be awesome..."

It looked like the suggestions had taken David by surprise a little. Eyes widening, brows lifting, he blinked a few times. "I... yes, of course that can be done."

"Are you sure? You are a lord..."

"It matters little. Don't you remember that when I first brought you to Athlum, we walked down Xiphos Way just like any other person, and were not hassled?"

"Well, I assumed Torgal was scaring them off."

That made David chuckle. "In any case, yes, let's do that. Let's get dinner outside, and take it from there."

Holycow, that actually worked! David looked quite excited by the whole idea and ah, Rush really liked it when David was happy. He pushed his free hand into his trouser pocket and rocked back on his heels, really pleased with himself. He really should've done this sooner.

"Cool. Tonight."

"Tonight," said David. "I should go now, and make sure the day's work is finished before then."

It was then that Rush realised he was still holding David's arm, fingers gently curled over well-honed muscles. He dropped his hand, embarrassed. "Sure Dave. See you later then."

With a nod, David went, and Rush nearly did a little dance, but David skidded to a stop almost as soon as he had stepped back inside. He turned around.

"Rush. Is this... a... date?"

Rush could feel his cheeks positively burning.

"Y-yeah. If that's okay with you..."

The smile Rush received, so soft, so warm, nearly melted him on the spot.

"I look forward to it."

Then David was gone.

Rush stared at the space where his friend, tonight's date was standing. Then he buried his face in his hands.

David liked the idea. They were going to go on a date.

A date!

 

 

In the audience chamber, hiding in a shadowed corner, Torgal held out his lower left hand. After a long sigh, Pagus handed over a pouch of coins.

"I told you he would."

"It's taken so long, I honestly thought I was going to win."

"Shall we make another wager? Hmm. When do you think Lord David will tell us about this?"

"I'm not betting against you ever again!"


End file.
